


A Love Here Unspoken

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Movie Night, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta Read, Pre-Kylex, dinner and a movie, mostly just talking, not really much plot, platonic sleepovers, these tags give nothing away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle's running himself ragged, Alex is the only one who notices
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	A Love Here Unspoken

Alex pulled his jacket around his shoulders as he climbed from his car and made his way up the front walk past Kyle’s car to the front door. He raised his hand and knocked three times, waited for his friend to open it but there was no response. Alex pulled his phone from his pocket and double checked the time; they were meant to be meeting at the Crashdown _right now_ but he’d had a feeling in his gut that Kyle wasn’t going to show on time. If his car still parked in the drive was any indication, Alex knew he was right.

He knocked again but still received no response; for a brief moment he wondered if Kyle had chosen to leave his car here and call for a cab instead. Alex pulled his keys from his pocket, slipped it into the lock and let himself inside. He held the door open for Buffy who bounced in after him.

“Kyle?” Alex called as he peered around the empty room. “Hey Doc, are you decent?”

He continued through the house, really beginning to second guess himself but he spied Kyle’s wallet and phone on the kitchen table so he reasoned his friend had to be home. He stepped into the living room where Buffy was already settling on the couch.

“Kyle?” he called again. “We’re going to be late”

Alex wasn’t sure why he said that; they’d set a time and place to meet for dinner but it wasn’t like they had a reservation or anything. If they didn’t show up, no one would even know plans had been made. Well, Liz may have caught on by now that they basically had a standing dinner date twice a week but she wasn’t always around for it. Arturo often made light jokes of them becoming his best customers and that they made a cute couple. The last time he’d commented, neither had corrected him that they weren’t _actually_ together. He didn’t even have any intention of going out now, hence bringing Buffy with him to check on Kyle now.

“Kyle?” Alex tried one more time as he moved down the hall and slowly pushed the bedroom door open.

Kyle was sprawled across the bed, his tablet upon his lap with a movie playing. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Alex stopped in the doorway and just stared at his friend as a smile danced upon his lips. The sight of his sleeping friend warmed his heart and he couldn’t help marvelling at just how far they’d come in such a short amount of time.

His childhood best friend turned high school bully now current confidant. Their lives had taken very different paths and yet here they were, after all these years, together again; practically best friends again…

Alex moved into the room and quietly reached for Kyle’s tablet. He carefully picked it up and frowned at his choice of movie viewing before his face broke into a wide grin. Alex pressed the pause button, powered it down and placed the tablet upon the nightstand. Kyle was clearly exhausted, having just finished a double shift but refusing to cancel his dinner with Alex despite how tired he obviously was.

“Oh Kyle” Alex whispered “it wasn’t so long ago that you were the one taking care of me”

In the wake of Caulfield, Max’s death and the destruction of Alex’s relationship with Michael, he’d thrown himself completely into Project Shepherd until he was up to his eyeballs and burning the torch at both ends. It hadn’t taken long for him to run himself into the ground, sleeping at the bunker, not eating or caring about his own state of mind. Kyle had brought him food, urged him to see daylight, to shower; had lured him out with the promise of dinner at the Crashdown and they’d been going there weekly ever since.

But this was different; Kyle was running himself ragged by trying to maintain his full-time job which had erratic hours and helping Liz in her mission to resurrect Max. Alex had exhausted all his options but Kyle refused to give up because Liz had refused and he wasn’t going to turn his back on her when she needed him.

Alex knew he could just leave; _should_ leave and let Kyle catch up on his sleep. He turned to leave as his phone began to ring. He snatched it up, saw Liz’s name on the caller ID and hurried to answer it but Kyle was already beginning to stir.

“Liz, I can’t talk right now” he hastily whispered.

“Wasss go on?” Kyle yawned.

“It’s Tuesday night” Liz said to Alex “where are you guys? My dad is looking for candles to place on the table for mood lighting”

“Liz!” Alex exclaimed.

“It’s your anniversary”

“Kyle and I _aren’t_ dating”

“Has anyone told him that?”

“Ha Ha, Liz”

“Alex?” Kyle stifled another yawn then checked his watch. “Oh man”

“Shhhh” Alex hissed at Kyle while still juggling Liz on the phone “yeah, tell your dad we’re sorry, Liz, but we won’t be there tonight… I’ll explain later, goodnight”

Alex ended the call then looked to Kyle who was frowning and looking around for his tablet in confusion. His hair was mussed, eyes bleary. Alex could only smile.

“Alex, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Kyle started.

“Fall asleep?”

“Stand you up”

“You didn’t” He moved towards the bed and sank down on the edge of the mattress. “I came straight here instead of going there”

“You did? Why?”

“I don’t know” he replied truthfully with a shrug “I just… knew to come here”

“I’m sorry” Kyle yawned again as he started to get up “we can go now if-”

“No” Alex pushed Kyle back onto the bed “Kyle, you’re exhausted… If anything, I should leave and let you rest”

“And leave me to starve?”

“What, you can’t order your own pizza?”

“I can but I can’t eat an entire one alone”

“Since when?”

“Are you calling me a pig?”

“ _Oink_ ”

Kyle’s jaw dropped but Alex laughed which caused him to smile. He reached for his friend and placed his hand upon Alex’s arm.

“Okay, so I stood you up” Kyle began “but you’re here now so how about we order in and maybe we can ‘Netflix and chill’?”

“Uh…” Alex began to blush. “That uh doesn’t mean what you think it means”

“What? Watching a movie and just chilling out?”

Alex smiled to himself.

“Do you want to watch a movie or what?” Kyle pressed.

“We are _not_ watching Die Hard again”

“I wasn’t going to…” he trailed off when he saw the twinkle in Alex’s eye. “What?”

Alex smugly folded his arms across his chest.

“What?” Kyle asked again.

“Nothing” Alex said as he stood up. “I’ll get the menus from the kitchen… I’m in the mood for Chinese”

Kyle followed Alex to the kitchen, still wondering why his friend had been smirking at him; they spent the next few minutes pouring over menus and arguing over what to order and where to get it from. As Kyle proceeded to list every reason why they should be ordering from the store furthest away from his place, it occurred to him that they really were bickering like a married couple but he kept this realization to himself.

They finally reached a compromise and ordered their food while Kyle cracked open a beer. With drinks, plates and cutlery in hand, they moved into the living room and Kyle frowned when he saw Buffy on his couch. He looked at Alex who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Kyle scooted her across to one side then turned the TV on, loaded up Netflix and started to scroll through their options. He could feel Alex watching him and turned to see the twinkle still in his friend’s eye.

“What?” Kyle frowned “what’s with all the coy looks?”

“I saw your tablet” Alex stated with a smirk.

“So?”

“So… I saw what you were watching when you fell asleep earlier”

“Oh? And now you’re going to judge me for it?”

“No! I uh I think it’s cute you still watch Disney movies”

“Disney is for _all_ ages, Alex”

Kyle turned and watched him, observing Alex’s profile as he gazed at the television.

“I seem to recall you were the bigger fanboy in our youth” Kyle continued.

“Excuse me?” Alex’s gaze shifted to meet Kyle’s shinning eyes. “Which one of us actually had the Disney Channel subscription?”

“But _you_ were the one who kept coming to my house to watch it” Kyle was still smiling at the memory of their sleepovers, nights spent in sleeping bags on the living room floor in front of the television. “How many times did you make me watch Cadet Kelly?”

“Not enough” Alex averted his eyes; the movie having come out mere weeks before the beginning of the end of their friendship.

“Right” he paused “I remember you were quite the Lizzie McGuire fan too”

Alex began to laugh, a real genuine laugh which made Kyle smile.

“Too bad Hannah Montana was just after our time” Alex added.

“Alex Montana?” Kyle asked “I could see it now… Airmen by day, secret pop-star by night”

“Yeah” Alex’s smile quickly faded and Kyle realized he was veering into dangerous territory.

“Wait, I have a better one!” Kyle started to shit the conversation. “Model Behaviour!” He began to laugh while pointing a finger at Alex “now _that_ was a movie you were obsessed with and I’m just now realizing it wasn’t because you though the main girl was cute”

“Uh, Hello? JT’s first movie!”

“You call Justin Timberlake, JT?”

“You don’t?” Alex asked in mock surprise “I’m sure that movie was terrible but what can I say, I’m all about the curls”

“So… _that’s_ your type then? You got a thing for guys with curls?”

Alex sighed as he reached for his beer.

“That does seem to be the pattern” he replied before taking a long sip.

“Sorry” Kyle smiled sympathetically and placed a hand upon Alex’s arm “I uh didn’t mean to touch on a sore spot there”

“It’s okay” Alex replied with a half shrug. “I mean, it’s a fact I guess”

“What? That curls make you horny?”

“Kyle!”

“So how do you think I’d look with curls then?” Kyle asked him, eyeing Alex carefully as he tried to shift the conversation.

“You?” Alex frowned, trying to envision it before shaking his head with a laugh “I’m sorry, you definitely can’t pull them off”

“Rude much!”

“You have other qualities though” Alex quickly added.

“Such as?”

“Your bone structure, your eyes and your… physique”

“My physique?”

“Oh, come on” Alex said with another laugh “you spend how many hours a week at the gym?”

“Not enough these days” Kyle muttered as he petted his stomach. “Between work and helping Liz and worrying about you-”

“Kyle, you _don’t_ have to worry about _me_ ; not anymore”

“Either way, there aren’t enough hours in the day for all that needs to be done”

“I’ll drink to that”

Alex raised his beer in a salute and Kyle did the same.

“But you know you don’t have to push yourself so hard” Alex said without looking at him.

“Sometimes I need the distraction” Kyle confessed “and the gym is the one thing I _can_ be in control of”

He reached to take the remote from Kyle then began to scroll through their viewing options. They began to argue again when Kyle started hinting that he _did_ want to watch Die Hard and Alex threatened to put on Star Wars. Alex was close to making a decision when there was a knock at the door and both Kyle and Buffy hurried off to collect their food.

He dropped the containers on the coffee table and sat himself down on the floor, began piling food onto their plates. Having decided on a compromise, Alex selected ‘The Princess Bride’ and they watched in silence while enjoying their meals.

Kyle cleared away the empty plates then returned with another beer for each of them. He nudged Alex so he could sit beside him on the couch, now that Buffy had moved to sit by the window, he picked up Alex’s leg and placed it upon his lap while sipping his drink. Alex watched him, surprised by how content Kyle appeared to be around him now.

The movie ended but neither of them made a move to get up, Alex turned and looked at Kyle. He was fast asleep. The sight made Alex’s heart swell but he couldn’t move from fear of disturbing him for Kyle’s hand was wrapped around his leg.

With no other option, Alex lowered the volume on the television and selected ‘High School Musical’.

Kyle awoke about two thirds of the way through the film but Alex didn’t notice as he was too busy laughing and rolling his eyes at the cheesy movie that he didn’t want Kyle to know he’d seen way too many times. He almost got away with it as he was fine until one of the songs began and he very quietly sang along but the lyrics started to hit a little too close to home; tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

_“_ _And when you smiled you made me feel, Like I could sing along… But then you went and changed the words… Now my heart is empty”_

He reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks as he pressed the pause button, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Alex?” Kyle’s voice was gentle as he reached for Alex’s hand.

“Shit” Alex tried to laugh after the fright Kyle had given him “busted”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just… It’s stupid but the lyrics… the song…” he paused.

Kyle closed his fingers around Alex’s hand then he shifted them both, moved so he could pull Alex into his arms and just held him.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered “I don’t even know why it-”

“It’s alright” Kyle assured him “it’s okay to feel the way you feel”

He didn’t think, just leaned over and placed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. Lips still pressed to his skin, Kyle held the embrace, waiting for Alex to pull away but he didn’t. Instead, Alex’s hand sneaked towards him and grasped the front of Kyle’s shirt. Kyle slowly pulled away and looked into Alex’s wide eyes. 

“Tangled or Frozen?” Kyle whispered.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“That’s enough of that movie; so, let’s watch something else”

“Kyle-”

“Frozen or Tangled?”

“No, you can _not_ make me choose between those two!”

“All you have to do is pick the better of the two”

“Not possible, Kyle, it is statistically impossible to pick… That’s like asking any parent aside from my own to choose a favourite child”

They paused and both tried not to read into Alex’s comment as he released Kyle.

“It’s getting late” Alex changed the subject as he looked around for his prosthesis “and you fell asleep once already”

“Fine” Kyle argued “how about _Enchanted_ then?”

“What?” Alex stopped his search.

“You love that one, don’t you?”

“Uh, hello? Patrick Dempsey”

“McDreamy himself”

“Do people still call him that?” Alex frowned.

“Well, every Hospital I’ve worked at, has had its own McDreamy or McSteamy”

“Is that why you wanted to be Doctor McSexy?”

Kyle’s eyes widened as he looked at Alex in horror.

“How did you…?” he asked.

“Isabel _may_ have said something” he hinted. Kyle groaned.

“I swear you say one nice thing to a dying girl and-”

“I think it’s cute” Alex blushed as he said it.

“It’s embarrassing” Kyle replied.

“I’m sure you’re not the only Doctor whose given themselves a nickname” Alex added.

“Did you have any nicknames?”

“You mean like the ones _you_ gave me?”

Kyle averted his eyes. “No, I uh meant _nice_ names” he corrected himself.

“Sorry” Alex reached over again and gently petted Kyle’s arm “I didn’t mean to bring it up”

“No, it’s fine, I uh I _know_ I hurt you back then but I don’t want to just pretend I didn’t… I mean, I was jerk and-”

“And it was a long time ago… Besides, like I said before, I’ve survived much worse”

Something in the air had shifted; Alex moved again, resuming the search for his prosthesis so he could leave but Kyle reached out, grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Don’t go” Kyle whispered, not looking at Alex.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to be alone…”

“Kyle?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well”

“You were asleep when I got here” Alex argued. Kyle continued to stare down at his hands which were starting to tremble. Alex didn’t hesitate to reach for one, holding it within his own and gently stroking Kyle’s palm.

“I was watching Toy Story and thinking about you” Kyle continued “and for the first time in _weeks_ , I was able to just relax… Because I was remembering when life was so much easier and free of alien threats and attempts at resurrecting someone”

“Kyle-”

“Things were so much simpler when we were kids and were best friends” Kyle paused “I mean, we were inseparable and I know that was because of our dads but you were my best friend, Alex… and I hadn’t realized how much I missed that until you came back into my life… along with _everything else_ but when I’m with you, around you, it’s like we’re ten years old again and the stress of the World just slips away… And yeah, I was watching a movie we used to watch together and I nodded off… Then when I was sitting here, on the couch, and you were stretched across me, just that tiny bit of weight in my lap was enough to remind me you were here and we were together again and I knew you weren’t going anywhere so I was finally able to relax enough to sleep”

“Kyle” Alex began.

“Remember when we used to play cops and robbers? Or when you used to kick my ass at Battleship? The first time you let me play Doctor…” Kyle trailed off.

They both looked up and their eyes met, the memory replaying in both their minds. How gently Kyle had touched and examined Alex, practicing his best ‘bedside manner’ and attentive care.

“When your father caught us” Alex started “I was sure he was going to tell my dad… I spent a week in constant fear, waiting for a beating that never came”

“My dad went off at _me_ for that but he never told yours”

“Went off at _you_?”

“He uh didn’t want me to… play with your affections”

“Excuse me?” Alex frowned in confusion before he looked down at their entwined hands.

“I think my dad knew about you” Kyle added “and was trying to tell me in his own way but I was too young to know what he was saying and by the time we were older… Like you said, I didn’t want to be thought of as… gay by association?”

“And now?” Alex pressed “now you think it’s cool to have a gay friend?”

“No”

“Kyle?” Alex started.

“No, I mean” Kyle hastened “I mean… it’s not about being cool or… who even says that anymore? Alex, I don’t care that you’re gay… as in… it doesn’t matter to me… I mean… You’re my friend and who you do or don’t date or sleep with isn’t any of my business…”

He finally looked up to meet Alex’s eyes and saw his friend was still frowning.

“Unless?” Alex added.

“Unless what?” Kyle swallowed nervously.

“It uh just seemed like you had more to say there… Like… It’s none of my business ‘unless they’re an alien or a cowboy or a cowboy alien’”

Kyle pursed his lips and bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking but he couldn’t ignore the way Alex was looking at him, waiting for him to say _something_. What could he say? ‘Michael was never good enough for you’? That no one would ever be good enough for someone as strong, compassionate and brave as Alex? He swallowed again then reached for his beer, purposely took a long time to take a mouthful and replace the bottle.

“If you don’t want to perve on Patrick Dempsey then you don’t have to” Kyle tried to move the conversation into safer territory.

“How about we watch _Valentine’s Day_? It’s got McDreamy _and_ McSteamy”

“And Tay Tay” Kyle said before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Busted _again_ , Kyle!”

“I meant to say Jennifer and Jessica”

“Sure, you did”

Alex smirked as he reached for the remote but was immediately disappointed to not find the film on the streaming service. His saddened expression was the only reason Kyle dug himself into an even deeper hole by confessing to owning a copy of the movie on DVD. He climbed to his feet, crossed the room and found the disc to slide into the player. Without a word, he disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with popcorn only to find Alex had started the movie without him.

He sank down on the couch beside him then shifted to get comfortable. Alex moved too and without communicating, Kyle hooked Alex’s leg over his lap again to make sure _he_ was relaxed. Before long they were laughing at the movie. 

“You know, I had a dream about Bradly Cooper once” Alex admitted.

“Only once?” Kyle asked him, playfully. Alex blushed.

“The joys of army life and all, most of my dreams just end up turning into nightmares but luckily I don’t usually remember them come morning”

“I’m sorry”

His voice was soft and gentle which was why Alex turned to meet his gaze. He could see the sincerity in Kyle’s eyes so he reached for his hand again. It was odd how often they were touching each other and neither batted an eyelid.

“I’m sorry you had to go through so much” Kyle added as he finally looked away “a life you didn’t want, didn’t choose”

“But I was good at it” Alex replied “good enough to make anyone _else’s_ father proud”

“Mine was proud of you… I mean, you said yourself that he left you the cabin so you’d have a place to go but he loved you, cared about you… and he was _proud_ of you”

Alex tried not to scoff but couldn’t help himself. Kyle’s expression hardened. He snatched up the remote and paused the movie then turned and looked squarely into Alex’s eyes. Kyle reached up and took Alex’s face in both his hands to hold his gaze.

“Stop that” Kyle hissed. “My dad was proud of what you achieved, what you accomplished and if he was here now you can damn bet, he’d be singing your praises to anyone with ears…” he paused before adding “and he’d be there to give you away on your wedding day”

Alex laughed as Kyle pulled away.

“He would be… Wouldn’t he?” Alex said with a smile. “God, could you imagine _my_ dad being at my wedding?”

They both tried to picture it but just ended up laughing somewhat awkwardly instead.

“That’s something I’ll never have to worry about” Alex added rather sadly.

“What?”

“I’m never getting married”

“Alex?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t invite him if I _was_ but… I just don’t see it happening for me”

Kyle reached for his hand and lightly squeezed it.

“You _will_ get married, Manes” Kyle told him “and you’ll be spoilt rotten, have kids via a surrogate of course and your husband will dote on you and the children because you’ll be the centre of his universe… _and_ he’ll be the luckiest guy in the World”

“You are _so_ cheesy, Kyle” Alex said with a smile. “But thanks”

He reached for the remote and pressed ‘play’ to resume the movie. Alex quickly settled back into the film but about fifteen minutes later, he looked over to see Kyle had fallen asleep again. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see how late it was. Alex shrugged to himself then returned to the movie, lying his head upon Kyle’s shoulder and just listening to his soft snoring.

When the movie ended and Kyle was still sleeping, Alex didn’t want to disturb him. He looked over and saw Buffy still sleeping in the corner.

“Kyle?” Alex whispered as he gently shook him. “Kyle?”

“What?” Kyle didn’t even open his eyes.

“You should go to bed”

“Will you come with me?”

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Alex.

“Please, Alex? Can you and Buffy stay?” he asked.

“Sure” Alex replied with a smile. “Can you get my prosthesis?”

Kyle slid out from underneath Alex and collected the prosthetic limb. He handed it to Alex then moved to scoop Buffy into his arms. Kyle took her outside so she could do her business and by the time they came back inside, Alex was in the bathroom. Kyle carried Buffy into his bedroom and placed her upon the bed then he waited for Alex to join them.

“This brings back memories” Alex joked.

“It’s been a long time since our last sleepover” Kyle agreed.

“Are uh you okay with… with…?”

“Sharing a bed? We’re both adults, Alex”

Alex moved into the room as Kyle threw a pair of sweatpants at him. He left the room himself and returned after changing into pyjama pants. Kyle paused in the doorway and smiled as the image of Alex and Buffy on his bed together, he was rubbing Buffy’s belly and it made his heart soar.

Kyle moved to the bed and climbed up beside him.

“If my high school friends could see me now” Kyle joked.

“You’ve come a long way, Kyle” Alex whispered.

“Thanks for giving me a second chance and… thanks for humouring me by staying here tonight”

“Anytime Kyle… All you have to do is ask”

Kyle reached for his tablet, resumed the movie from earlier and both he and Alex curled up to watch the rest of ‘Toy Story’ together.

*

Kyle awoke before Alex in the morning and he rolled onto his side, watching his friend sleep. He smiled to himself as he slowly reached over to gently brush the hair from his face. Before he could touch him, he heard a low growl and turned to hush Buffy. She appeared to be watching him very closely as he finally brushed his fingers against Alex’s cheek.

“We’d walk down the aisle together” Kyle whispered very softly as he pictured what he was saying “and we’d stand in front of our family and friends, I’d look you in the eyes and promise to love, honour and cherish you until death parts us. We’d have two children… a boy and a girl… you’d teach them to play the guitar and sing to them every night… and they would love you, worship you”

He looked down at Buffy.

“I would protect him with my life” he added. “That is a promise”

He leaned over and gently placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“I love you, Alex” he whispered. “More than you’ll ever know”

Kyle slipped out of bed, his bare feet not making a sound on the carpet. Buffy leapt down and followed him to the door. He left the room with Buffy, cast one last look at his sleeping friend then turned and went to prepare breakfast.

He picked up his phone and saw six texts from Liz. It was a new day which meant Liz would have new methods to test and research. His feelings for Alex would stay hidden yet another day and another. His priority now was Liz and Max, anything Kyle wanted for himself could… would… have to wait.


End file.
